The instant invention relates generally to the field of communication, and more particularly, to the field of personal communications. The present invention articulates methods and systems for extending the benefits of wireless voice and data services to subscribers, especially in business premises and public environments, such as universities and hospitals. Furthermore, the present invention is geared towards providing methods and systems for processing and controlling communications in wireless communications and in a wireless centrex based environment.
The challenges of an increasing mobile workforce have resulted in businesses migrating towards a more flexible and decentralized working environment. These newly evolved environments have created a need for communication systems that must be capable of facilitating untethered communication at any time and any place. Consequently, there is vast growth in emerging technologies that facilitate communication anywhere and anytime.
Such technologies are employed in end user devices such as pagers, cellular telephones, and mail systems such as voice mail and e-mail systems.
There presently exists both wireline telephone network systems for home and office use and cellular telephone systems for wireless mobile calls anywhere wireless services are offered (i.e., anywhere a user subscribed cellular base station reception can reach), which are interconnected to each other through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). As such, a user has a choice of contacting other telephone users or being contacted by other telephone users by using either the wireline telephone system or the cellular phone system, each having their own respective detriments.
Wireline business telephone service is typically more economical than cellular phone service. However, if a user decides to use a wireline telephone as their only business telephone they can not be immediately contacted if they are not in their own office where their business telephone is physically located. Nor can the user easily make telephone calls while not in his own office or on travel. On the other hand, if a user decides to have a cellular phone as their only business telephone they can be contacted at anywhere at anytime but will likely incur higher costs, e.g., airtime charges, which in total can be higher than using wireline telephone services. In the aggregate the cost of cellular telephone service to all employees of a company is generally cost prohibitive. In addition, a cellular telephone does not typically provide the feature/function of a wireline telephone service (e.g., Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) and centrex feature/function).
Furthermore, if a user decides to have both a wireline telephone and a cellular phone for their business use, they incur cost for using both systems and experience the inconvenience of having two separate telephones and thus two separate voice mail systems to check for messages. A caller is also inconvenienced by having to call both the user""s wireline telephone number and the user""s cellular telephone to reach the user.
Wireline telephone network systems (including ISDN and centrex capabilities) and cellular telephone systems each have various feature/functions available to the user. Therefore, a need exists to provide a wireless centrex system (WCS) having features and functions presently available in existing wireline service and cellular services, as well as offering new feature/functions, while offering low cost telephone service for the working environment.
The instant invention addresses this need for an untethered communication systems created by the paradigm shift towards a more flexible and decentralized working environment. The material described in the instant invention discloses a wireless communication platform that provides a solution to the challenge of mobility management by merging and expanding the capabilities of wired and wireless networks. Thus, the present invention includes systems and methods to provide a wireless communication service that has expanded the features/functions available in wireline and cellular telephone systems and the relative cost of the wireline system using a mobile telephone system and service that is added to existing wireline telephone systems equipment, to offer cost effective wireless communications for the working environment.
The instant invention includes a wireless centrex system (WCS) that allows a subscriber to use the same standard cellular/PCS telephone in both the wireless centrex system domain as well as the public cellular system domain. In the WCS domain, subscribers can use their cellular/PCS as a cordless-like phone without incurring air-time charges. The WCS has the advantage of providing a working environment mobile telephone system having traditional centrex and PBX type services such as call waiting, call hold, call forwarding, caller ID, three party conference calling, and call messaging. The WCS also includes additional enhanced features like message services used for paging, call screening, call waiting, distinctive ringing, user proactive call handling, automatic callback, call return and speed calling.
In general, the present invention is directed towards a method and system for extending the benefits of wireless voice and data systems to a wireless centrex system. The method and system as described in the instant invention, provides flexible software driven support for future generation air interfaces, as well as support for current legacy second generation air interfaces.
In traditional centrex systems, subscriber""s locations are fixed, and as a result, the call delivery mechanism to deliver a call to a subscriber is predetermined. However, in a wireless environment, the subscriber has the flexibility to continuously move throughout a specified coverage area. Consequently, there exists a need to provide an intelligent call and message delivery mechanism. The instant invention introduces a novel call delivery mechanism using an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) to achieve delivery. This AIN has a Service Switching Point (SSP) which utilizes a triggering mechanism to determine the appropriate call handling treatment for a specific call. As such, the system includes, for example, an existing local digital switch (LDS) as the SSP, an intelligent server (herein referred to as a network server platform (NSP)) coupled to the LDS for processing AIN communications, a plurality of remote digital terminals (RDT) coupled to the LDS, a plurality of intelligent transceivers (herein referred to as voice access ports (VAP)) coupled to the RDT (alternatively: the VAP could be coupled directly to the LDS), and a plurality of mobile stations (MS) which communicate with the VAPs through an air interface (wireless). Although a general WCS configuration with existing wireline centrex equipment has been provided as one preferred embodiment, there are many other configurations possible some of which are shown (e.g., WCS using PBX or having wireless data ports) and the basic system interfaces with other existing systems such as a PSTN and provider internet.
In operation, for example, the LDS upon receiving an incoming call with a directory number (DN) is triggered to communicate with a network server platform (NSP) to determine, using AIN, whether the DN has been set up to be associated with a mobile station (MS) and WCS service. The NSP tells the LDS to which of a plurality of VAPs connected to a particular RDT the desired mobile station is presently registered with (connected to via air interface RF channel), and how to route the call to the mobile station having the mobile station identification number (MSIN) associated with the called DN. The various feature/functions provided in the WCS services of the present invention are summarized below.
Many of the feature/functions provided in the present invention WCS require selection by the mobile station user. As such, the present invention provides a system and method for a mobile station user to activate and deactivate particular features/functions. For example, the Mobile Station (MS) user dials a feature activation/deactivation code into a mobile station which is then sent to the intelligent transceiver (Voice Access Port (VAP)) over a digital control channel (DCCH) and the VAP sends an origination request message including the feature code to an intelligent server (network server platform (NSP)). The NSP determines whether the particular requested feature is authorized for the particular mobile station requesting the feature and activates the feature if it has been authorized. The NSP returns a message through the Local Digital Switch (LDS) and the VAP to the MS indicating that the feature is either activated or unavailable. If the feature/function code entered into the MS is for deactivation the process is similar except that the NSP checks to see if the feature/function is active and if so, turns the feature/function off. In this case, the NSP returns a message through the Local Digital Switch (LDS) and the VAP to the MS indicating that the feature has been deactivated.
One feature of the present invention provides enhanced call hold functionality. The WCS service provides call hold/unhold functionality for a wireless communications unit (mobile station (MS)) so that a user can place an active call or an incoming call on hold and retrieve the call later. One aspect of the call hold feature of the present invention allows a user to press a button, key, or key combination and/or button combination on his mobile communications unit (MS) to place an active or incoming call on hold. Further, another aspect of the call hold feature allows a user to press the same or a different button, key, key combination and/or button combination to retrieve the call from hold. The call hold feature may also allow the MS user to play a personalized message to the party placed on hold.
A still further aspect of the call hold feature for the present invention allows a mobile phone subscriber to place an incoming call on hold without first having to answer the call. According to one such embodiment, the calling party can be coupled to, for example, a voice processing unit (VPU) to receive a message that indicates the call is on hold and the called party (WCS subscriber) will be with you shortly. Thus, the WCS of the present invention provides a user with the ability to interactively place an incoming call on hold in real time without first answering the call, have the caller automatically instructed that the call is on hold, and to pickup the call sometime in the near future.
Another feature of the present invention provides user proactive call handle (UPCH) functionality and capability. This feature allows a mobile telephone user to proactively handle a call in an intelligent wireless communications system. A communications management methodology according to the present invention allows a user to proactively handle calls destined to the user""s terminal, e.g., a mobile station MS. One aspect of this feature allows a user to process and terminate an incoming call in real time.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a subscriber is notified of an incoming call via a Short Message Service (SMS) message with caller ID or a user alert, such as a tone or ringing. Upon receipt of the alert, the subscriber may select from a series of options, how to process and terminate the incoming call. For example, if an incoming call is of high priority and requires immediate attention, the subscriber may decide to answer the call immediately. If the subscriber decides that the call does not require immediate attention, he may opt to provide a delayed answer. Such a delayed answer option can involve connecting the call to an announcement prior to answering the call. Still further, if neither of the prior options is suitable, then the subscriber may opt to send the call to a voice mail system, from which a recorded message can later be retrieved. Yet another option of terminating the call is to forward the call to another phone. In the event that the subscriber decides that the incoming call should not be answered, the subscriber may choose to reject the call. If the subscriber decides that none of the aforementioned options should be proactively taken, then a default option can be used to terminate the call. Such a default option may include, but is not limited to, forwarding the call, delaying the answer, sending the call to a voice mailbox, or rejecting the call.
Another aspect of the UPCH feature provides the ability to delay allocation of the voice channel to a called party until when, if at all, the incoming call to the called party requires a voice channel. This is carried out by allowing a called party to receive notification of an incoming call over the control channel and to return the selection of the call handling options upstream over the control channel. Thus, a voice channel need not be allocated until the called party decides to answer the call. This can be beneficial in wireless environments to prevent the unnecessary allocation of voice channels. Once the called party needs a voice channel, the incoming call has priority for available voice channels.
Yet another feature of the present invention provides enhanced call transfer functionality. The WCS services provides call transfer functionality for a wireless communications unit (mobile station (MS)) so that a user can transfer an active call to another DN, i.e., a transfer-to DN, that is within or outside the WCS. The MS user is provided a quick, user friendly means to transfer an active call to another DN. According to one variation of the call transfer feature/function the MS user enters digits for a call transfer feature code and digits for the transfer-to DN, which are forwarded via a unique Feature Request message to an NSP to initiate the call transfer feature. After an NSP verifies that the MS is authorized to use the call transfer feature, a unique Transfer message is provided, an announcement is played indicating that call transfer is being initiated, and the active call is placed on hold while a call setup is performed between the VAP (associated with the MS requesting a call transfer) and the transfer-to DN (which may be associated with either a PSTN or another MS).
In some situations the transfer-to DN may be busy or may not be answered. In such cases, before the call to the transfer-to DN is answered, the MS user can enter another key sequence (a button, key, or key combination and/or button combination) to end the call transfer and retrieve the call on hold. On the other hand, when the call to the transfer-to DN is answered a unique Transfer Result message is sent to the NSP indicating that the call has been answered and the MS user can enter a key sequence which instructs the WCS to complete the call transfer
Still another feature of the present invention provides enhanced caller identification (caller ID) functionality. One feature of the present invention provides enhanced caller identification (Caller ID) functionality. The WCS service provides Caller ID functionality for a wireless communications unit (mobile station (MS)) so that a user can determine a caller""s identity such as the calling party""s directory number and location for an incoming or active call and decide how to handle the incoming call, e.g., answer, not answer, forward to voice mail, etc. One aspect of the Caller ID feature of the present invention allows display on the MS of the originating directory number (Calling Party Number) and identity for an incoming and/or active call, even if the call originates from another MS. Another aspect of the Caller ID feature of the present invention provides the location and identity of the called MS 101 to the calling party and displayed on the calling party""s MS 101 during an active call. In either case, a Network Server Platform (NSP) provides the parties desk top phone directory number (DN) as their telephone number for Caller ID rather than the forward directory number (FDN) associated with a voice access port (VAP) which the MS is presently associated.
A further aspect of the Caller ID feature provides that the calling party may be initially coupled to, for example, a voice processing unit (VPU) including voice recognition capabilities, so that the calling party can provide their name or other information which will be displayed on the MS of the called party. A still further aspect of the Caller ID feature allows display on the MS 101 of additional information about the calling or called party, for example their address, building number, company affiliation, etc. for an incoming or active call. The MS 101 user can also disable the caller ID on a call-by-call basis. Thus, the WCS of the present invention provides a MS 101 user with the ability to know the identity of the calling persons before answering a call and the identity and location of a party they are speaking with on an active call, even in the case when the calling party is calling from a WCS MS.
An even further feature of the present invention provides call screening functionality and capability. The WCS service provides call screen functionality for a wireless communications unit (mobile station (MS)) so that a user can screen incoming calls to prevent the user from being disturbed by calls from parties with which the user does not wish to speak. One feature of the call screen feature/function of the present invention allows a user to press a button, key, or key combination and/or button combination on the MS to block out an incoming call(s) originating from a telephone number(s) specified by the user. The MS user will specify a list of phone numbers (call screen list) for which incoming calls are to be blocked when received. When any one of the phone numbers on the call screen list is the originating phone number for an incoming call directed to the MS, the system will block that call so that the MS user is not alerted and thus not disturbed.
A further feature of the call screen feature/function of the invention enables an MS user to specify how the screened call(s) will be handled. The MS user can specify that the screened call may be, for example, sent to an answering service such as a voice mail system, provided an announcement selected by the MS user, or dropped without any announcement.
Another feature of the call screen feature/function enables the MS user to enter a phone number to the screen call list of phone numbers by either manually entering each digit of the phone number or by indicating that the phone number of the last active call is to be added to the call screen list. In the first case, the MS user can enter a phone number to the call screen list by entering, for example, the call screen feature code followed by the phone number to be blocked. In the second case, the MS user can dynamically enter a phone number in the call screen list by entering, for example, a particular key or entering the call screen feature code without any phone number. The WCS will then determine the phone number of the last active phone call and add that phone number to the call screen phone number list so that any incoming calls from that phone number will be blocked.
Further aspects of the present invention provide a means for forwarding calls to another number in a WCS 140 system. The number that the call is being forwarded to may be within or outside the WCS 140 system. There are several modes of call forwarding that are available. For example, a call may be unconditionally forwarded, forwarded after a certain number of rings or upon the passage of a certain amount of time, forwarded in response to the called MS 101 being busy, and/or forwarded only during one or more selected time periods. Moreover, one or more of these call forwarding modes may be used in any combination. For instance, a call may be forwarded only during the weekend and only after a predetermined number of rings. The call forwarding feature(s) may be activated/deactivated directly from the MS 101 to be called, from another MS, via a network such as a conventional telephone network or the Internet, and/or by calling a Customer Care Center (CCC) representative.
Accordingly, an aspect of the present invention is directed to systems and methods for forwarding an incoming call, the call originating from a first communication device and being directed to a directory number of a wireless centrex system. For example, the systems and methods may generate a message by a local digital switch in response to the call, and determine by a network server platform, responsive to receiving the message, whether the call should be forwarded. The call may be either forwarded to the second communication device responsive to the network server platform determining that the call should be forwarded, or routed to a wireless mobile station having a forward directory number associated with the directory number responsive to the network server platform determining that the call should not be forwarded.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the systems and methods may determine by the local digital switch whether the wireless mobile station is busy with another call. The call may be either forwarded by the local digital switch to the second communication device responsive to determining that the wireless mobile station is busy, or routed to the wireless mobile station responsive to determining that the wireless mobile station is not busy.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, the systems and methods may generate a current time and determine whether the current time is between a begin time and an end time. The call may either be forwarded to the second communication device responsive determining that the current time is between the begin time and the end time, or routed to the wireless mobile station responsive to determining that the call should not be forwarded.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the systems and methods may alert the wireless mobile station and count a predetermined amount of time in response to the call. The call may be forwarded to the second communication device responsive to the predetermined amount of time being counted.
The present invention also provides a method for call waiting in a WCS system. In particular, the call waiting functionality allows a user of a mobile station (MS) to be notified of an incoming call when the MS is being used. That is, when an existing call between the MS user and another party is ongoing, the MS user can be notified of another call directed to the MS. The call waiting feature also allows the MS user to place an ongoing call on hold and answer the incoming call. Further, the MS user may switch back and forth between the calls. Currently, there is no known call waiting service in a WCS system.
The present invention also provides a method for distinctive ringing in a WCS system. In particular, the distinctive ringing functionality allows a user of a mobile station in a WCS system to receive a distinctive ring for a call originated from a communications unit having a particular directory number (DN). A user can select one or more DNs for which a distinctive ring will be received when a call is originated from a unit assigned the selected DN.
Still another feature of the present invention provides enhanced call return functionality. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks associated with existing systems by providing a call return functionality for wireless communication systems. The invention enables automatically placing the phone number of an incoming call, where the phone number is not unknown or security-protected, in a memory so that the call may be automatically dialed when it is convenient for the person to return the call.
A user may wish to handle calls from different parties differently. Thus, in one embodiment, where more than one incoming call is received, the phone numbers for the incoming calls may be stored in a first-in, last-out viewing order on a display. Alternatively, the phone numbers for the incoming calls may be stored in a first-in, first-out viewing order or any predetermined order. In addition, prior to the wireless call return processor initiating dialing the phone number for the incoming call, the user may utilize the wireless call return processor to select which incoming call he wishes to return first by moving a first displayed phone number to the end of a list of phone numbers of incoming calls received and if desired, repeating this action. Alternatively, if the user desires to delay briefly returning the call associated with the first displayed phone number call, the user may transpose the first displayed phone number with a next phone number of the incoming calls received. Again, this action may be repeated as desired.
Where the phone number is unknown or is security-protected so that display of the phone number is blocked, the display may indicate that the phone number for the incoming call is unable to be displayed. Alternatively, a voice prompt, a short message, or a predetermined tone may indicate that the phone number for the incoming call is unknown or unable to be displayed.
Another feature of the present invention provides enhanced automatic callback functionality. Present wireless handsets do not provide for automatic callback to free the user from having to redial, perhaps repeatedly, a number in order to complete a call. Clearly, there is a need for a system, wireless apparatus and method for providing automatic callback for a user in a wireless communication system when a called number is unavailable.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks associated with existing systems by providing an automatic callback functionality for wireless communication systems. The invention provides for automatically redialing the phone number of a call when a number called by a wireless user is busy, thus permitting the wireless user to continue with other work and to answer the phone when the callback succeeds in connecting the call.
When the call is connected, the wireless system may generate a voice prompt via the wireless apparatus, a predetermined tone, an alert light or the like, to notify the wireless user that the callback call is connected. The wireless user may answer the call immediately, may press a button or use a verbal command or commands to put a present call on hold and switch to the callback call. If the wireless user chooses to put the callback call on hold, a pre-recorded message from the wireless system may be played for the callback caller to alert him that the wireless user will be answering his call in a very short time.
The present invention also provides a method for speed calling in a WCS system. In particular, the speed calling functionality allows a user of a mobile station in a WCS system to create a list of at least one phone number for which the subscriber utilizes a speed calling code to call at least one phone number. A subscriber can then call a selected phone number by entering a provisioned speed calling code rather than a longer telephone number.
Adding a Party to an Existing Call
Still another feature of the present invention provides enhanced conference call functionality. The WCS service provides conference call functionality for a wireless communications unit (mobile station (MS)) so that a user can connect additional parties to an active call with a party within or outside the WCS. The MS 101 user is provided a quick, user friendly means to add another party to an active call. Further, the MS 101 user is provided a quick, user friendly means to retrieve an original call before a third party answers a call during a conference call setup.
According to one variation of the conference call feature/function, the MS 101 user enters digits for a conference call feature code and digits for the conference-with DN, which are forwarded via a Feature Request message to an NSP 106 to initiate the conference call setup procedure. Once the NSP 106 verifies that the MS 101 user is authorized to use the conference call feature, a Feature Request Acknowledgement message containing instructions to play a voice prompt to the MS 101 is provided to a VAP 103, an announcement is played indicating that a conference call is being initiated, and the active call is placed on hold while a conference call setup is performed between the VAP 103 (associated with the MS 101 requesting a conference call) and the conference-with DN (associated with, for example, either a PSTN or another MS). After the third party answers, the MS 101 user can press another key, for example the xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d button on the MS 101, to re-connect the original party(ies) to the conference call. However, if the WCS is unable to connect the third party with the MS 101 user, the MS 101 user is prompted and notified of the failure to connect allowing the MS 101 user to terminate the conference call connection procedure by pressing another key, for example the xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d button on the MS 101, to recover the previously active call with the original party(ies).
In some situations the conference-with DN may be busy or may not be answered, or the MS 101 user may simply decide they no longer wish to connect the third party to the conference call. In such cases, before the call to the conference-to DN is answered, the MS user can decide to end the conference call connection procedure without prior system prompt by entering another key sequence (a button, key, or key combination and/or button combination) to end the conference call transfer connection procedure and retrieve the original call on hold. For example, the MS 101 user could press the xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d key twice within a short period of time. In response, the conference call connection procedure will cease, the call setup with the third party will be disconnected, and the original call will be retrieved.
Deleting a Party From an Existing Call
Still another feature of the present invention provides enhanced conference call functionality. The WCS provides conference call functionality for a wireless communications unit (mobile station (MS)) so that a user can connect and disconnect parties to an active call with a party within or outside the WCS. The MS 101 user is provided a quick user friendly means to delete a party from an active conference call.
According to one variation of deleting a party from a conference call feature/function, the MS 101 user enters a party drop feature message and the VAP 103 determines that the MS 101 user is requesting that the last party added to a conference call be dropped. The VAP 103 will then request the LDS 104 to drop the last added call of the current conference call. The LDS 104 proceeds by sending the necessary messages to have the last added call released from the conference call. For example, the MS 101 user could press the xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d key twice within a short period of time. In response, the last added call to an active conference call connection procedure will be dropped by the LDS 104.
Another feature of the present invention includes a WCS which is a Wireless PBX system. In this case, the system includes a Intelligent Wireless Controller (IWC) that connects to a Customer Premises PBX and an NSP. The IWC and PBX will provide various functions performed by the LDS and RDT found in a typical WCS.
Yet another feature of the present invention includes wireless data capability with the WCS. In this case, laptop computers equipped with a transceiver interface with Data Access Ports (DAP) connected to an Integrated Wireless Communication Controller to provide a wireless data system integrated with the WCS Voice Access Ports (VAP) and a LAN.